vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hinata Hyuuga/@comment-41.203.64.129-20141124155711/@comment-26358497-20150430181624
Most popular on Naruto fandom thing we hear is that "Omg Sakura is useless", well how funny, because Sakura has been most active female in series, so shall we start? What has Sakura done so far, what she has achieved, what other characters see in her: Let's start from part 1: 1) Sakura was protecting Tazuna without getting scared while Naruto froze. What does that imply to us? Sakura knows her role as a ninja she acted as she was instructed in academy. 2) She was willing to give up on exam for Naruto's sake so that he wouldn't be forever stuck as genin. She said this to herself "Always acting like a fool who only knows one thing… Hokage, Hokage. I'm sorry Naruto… that impossible dream of yours… I don't want to see it crushed!" basically Sakura was the first person to support Naruto's dream. It shows us that Sakura learned who Naruto really is, from that moment we can see that she respects him, she wasn't even thinking of what would Sasuke tell her for doing something like that. 3) While Naruto and Sasuke were unconsious Sakura proctected them both, even as far as going to cut her hair by showing that she isn't obsessed with appearence. 4) Sakura protected Sasuke from Gaara's attacks, risking her life to put herself between him and danger. Gaara used his sand to immobilise her, and as the sand slowly suffocated Sakura, Naruto fought to defeat Gaara using Sakura as inspiration to not give up, and save her. 5) Sakura realized that telling Naruto to save Sasuke for her was selfish, to make up for that she replied that, next time, they would retrieve Sasuke together, and that she would be there to help HIM from now on. Determined to never be useless again and to save Sasuke and help Naruto, Sakura then asked to become Tsunade's apprentice, a request which Tsunade happily accepted. 6) Sakura was the only one among the Genin and a few other ninja's(Shikamaru) to be able to release the Genjutsu on herself and others. 7) Sakura gave Naruto the advice that he needed to be able to walk up the trees. 8) Sakura threw the kunai that kept Naruto from falling in the Forest of Death. 9) In Sasuke's databook it is said that the one that filled his lonely existence was Sakura. (some claim that databook's are false,NO! They're CANNON it's like an encyclopedia for Naruto series and it is written by no one else than author himself, naruto.wiki writes most of info about characters from databook). If we go back to chapter where Team 7 are waiting for Kakashi we can see that Sasuke noticed that both Naruto and Sakura are similar, he had that surprised face and said "Why does everything have to be so intense with them!", which implies that their presence is lively for him. 10) Jumps in and risks her life for Naruto who could've ended beheaded by Zabuza's sword if not for her. Part 2: 1) Sakura saved Kankuro's life and easily created an antidote, which even best sand med-nins would never be able to make. 2) Sakura faces Sasori together with Chiyo, Sakura shows us her incredible regenaration, immunity to poisons, strenght,evasion and tactics. Together they defeat Sasori, Chiyo states that Sakura will surprass Tsunade. 3) Sakura heals Naruto after fight with Orochimaru. 4) Sakura found out about Sasuke's and Orochimaru's hideout. 5) Sakura told Naruto very determinedly that tears weren't going to bring Sasuke back. 6) In Hidan and Kakuzu arc: she healed the damage to Naruto's arm from the use of his new technique. Because this made it difficult for him to eat, she offered to feed him. 7) Sakura tried to comfort both Naruto and Tsunade. When Naruto blamed Tsunade for the death of Jiraiya, Sakura scolded him. She was then shocked to hear Naruto declare that he would get his revenge. She later tried to help decipher Jiraiya's dying message to find out more about the Akatsuki leader, Pain, but was interrupted by Pain's attack on the village. After saving some villagers and killing Pain's Giant Centipede, Sakura went to the Konoha hospital, where she was quickly asked to lead the medical front defending the building and healing what injuries she could, impressing Chōji through her leadership and skills. 8) Saves Hinata's life. 9) Protects Karin from being killed by Sasuke and heals her afterwards. 10) In war Sakura was healing many wounded people. 11) Sakura defeats Zetsu who was pretending to be 'Neji' After being punched the transformation technique wears off and the White Zetsu clone resumes him original appearance. Sakura then interrogates the Zetsu about how he was able to get onto the compound undetected. Together with this information and a report Yamato had compiled on Zetsu, she pieces together the Zetsu's abilities and then leaves the clone in the hands of two shinobi to inform headquarters of this latest discovery. 12) After being informed by Inoichi from HQ that Naruto and B were fighting the "masked Madara", Sakura and the rest of the Konoha 11 rush to his aid. As she runs, she thinks to herself that Naruto always got left with insurmountable tasks but this time would be different as not only her, but everyone would be there fighting alongside each other this time. 13) When Naruto was caught by Itachi's genjutsu Sakura helped him by touching his body and inserting her chakra to him to stop the flow. 14) Sakura was the first one to realize how Tobi's power's works. 15) Sakura and Naruto were people who made Sai want to understand Bond's/Feelings. Sakura was the first one that started to explain to Sai what Bonds are. 16) At war Sakura was the one to heal Kakashi's wounds. 17) Healed Naruto's wounds and helped him replenish his chakra. 18) With one hit she made enough destruction to kill ALOT of Juubi's clones. 19) Was storing up Chakra for 3 years to create a Byakugou sealing, which means in fight with Sasori she used only half of her chakra. 20) Gave courage to whole alliance. 21) Mastered Tsunade's healing Jutsu and Summoned Katsuyu, with this Sakura is able to heal hundreds of people at once. P.S. Sasuke is actually the most hated character in Naruto.